Heidar
Heidar — a Light Fey seen in "Buying Trouble" and the Dorina Basarab series. Introduction Heidar is one of the Light Fey from the Blarestri clan—he is half human and half Light Fey. He was at Gerald & Company auction house when Claire was manacled by he cousin Matt Gerald who planned to auction her off as a Null to be sold to the Harvesters by her cousin Seb."Buying Trouble" in On the Prowl, ch. 1 & 2 He got sent to Faerie with Claire when a portal Rune was activated near them, landing in the heart of his enemy's territory—the Svarestri."Buying Trouble" in On the Prowl, ch. 2 The reason he was at Gerald's was to try and get one of the Runes of Langgarn Books Appears in / Mentioned In * About Species *Half Light Fey / Half Human Clan *Blarestri Powers & Abilities * Colors * White & Gold (Uniform) Position *Son of the Blarestri king. Character / Nature *Seems honorable *Disapproves of slavery Physical Description * Tangled blond hair."Buying Trouble" in On the Prowl, ch. 2, p. 212 * Blue eyes: lapis, sapphire, * High arched brows and dark lashes. * His arms, shoulders and chest were well-defined, and the hard muscles beneath that smooth skin gave him more weight to carry."Buying Trouble" in On the Prowl, ch. 4, p. 235 * (first sight) Floor-length cloak, hood was up—from underneath the cape there was a faint nimbus of gold. "Buying Trouble", in On the Prowl ch. 1, p. 191 * Gracefully curved ears that stuck up through the hair * Wore blue tunic and leggings."Buying Trouble", in On the Prowl ch. 3, p. 219 * Has sun freckles: shoulder, nose, and cheekbones."Buying Trouble", in On the Prowl ch. 4, p. 235 * Glows in the Mortal world, not in Faerie. Other Names * Geisli: as a child—it means sunbeam * Haddi: because they said he had too much hair. * Asmundir: is often used at court, because it is indicative of his function as protector of the people. * Alarr: means general, but he has never yet led an army in battle so it's somewhat misleading—his Father gave it to him to impress the Svarestri. * Huitserkir: because his armor is white and gold * Heidar: means 'bright lord'—gifted by his shield brothers, because his hair is easy to see in battle. Claire claimed this name to use for him."Buying Trouble", in On the Prowl ch. 3, p. 224 Other Details * Heidar was able to slip a small knife past the wards at Gerald & Company with what he calls Fey Trickery."Buying Trouble", in On the Prowl ch. 3, p. 219 * Suspected Gerald of stretching a point on any number of sales through the years, never caught him doing anything illegal. * Heidar was at Gerald's to investigate one of the Runes of Langgarn up for auction."Buying Trouble", in On the Prowl ch. 3, p. 219 * Shortly after she first manifested, Heidar held her paw and patted it—then later, when she was human again and freaking-out about being part dragon, worried that he would find her repulsive, he made the same gesture, he held her hand, then cried while he held her."Buying Trouble", in On the Prowl ch. , p. * Heidar can never inherit—the throne can only pass to someone with a majority of Fey blood. So their children could never hope to gain the throne."Buying Trouble", in On the Prowl ch. 6, p. Associated Characters, Places, etc. * Claire * Blarestri — A clan of the Light Fey — colors are blue and gold * Svarestri — A clan of the Light Fey — Black Fey, where black and silver * Alorestri — A clan of the Light Fey — Green Fey, have the most contact with humans. * Runes of Langgarn * Matt Gerald — Claire's boss who want to sell her to * Seb — Clair's cousin who wants to sell her to Harvesters. * Gamelan — Magical talking bird * Tanet — * Events in the Series This section may have '''spoilers'. Think of the book title as a "Spoiler Warning" if you haven’t read it yet''. 6. Tempt the Stars 1.1–DB. "Buying Trouble" The story of Claire (protagonist), a Null. Her boss Matt Gerald tries to auction her off—her cousin, Seb, who is the main bidder, will sell her to Harvesters for revenge and for the money. Her and Heidar are sent through a portal into the heart of Svarestri territory in Faerie by a Rune of Langgarn."Buying Trouble" in On the Prowl, ch. 1–2 Then begins their adventure in faerie evading their enemies and seeking way back to the mortal world to get back the Rune."Buying Trouble" in On the Prowl, ch. 3–4 Along the way, Claire learns that she is a shapeshifter when she turns into a baby dragon and is united with her true father and the Dark Fey side of the family—all dragons."Buying Trouble" in On the Prowl, ch. 5–6 Claire returns to New York with Heidar and and her newly found half-brother, Tanet to find the Rune of Langgarn. They fall into a trap set by Seb who surrounded them with mages. Tanet dropped from the sky and started fighting mages along with Claire and Heidar. One mage got a hold of the Rune. Claire drew on his magic, he collapsed, but so did Claire. She had inadvertently also drew in the Rune's magic."Buying Trouble", in On the Prowl ch. 7 Afterward, she glowed brighter than Heidar. To get rid of the magic, she put on a fireworks display. Tanet returned to Faerie and Claire and Heidar stayed in New York."Buying Trouble", in On the Prowl ch. Conclusion Book References See Also * External Links * * Category:Fey Category:Light Fey Category:Blarestri Category:Mixed Species‎ Category:Humans